clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 10
This is the Chapter 10 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Ten: So long Manny Austin8310 zoomed in on his golf cart. "What? I'm late? Oh come on. I spent 10,500 Khanz for an airplane ride and I'm late?!?!?! Oh well." Austin8310 charged, wielding his mullet. Furious about being late, he charged into the nearest STINC soldier. POW! SLAM! CRASH! He then grabbed a boysenberry and twirled it around his head. Once, twice, thrice, and threw. NEROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THUD THUD CRASH BANG "AGHHH" SLAM "OH NOES NOT BOISONBERRY!" Austin8310 laughed as a battalion ran for cover. Suddenly, four Doom Knights stood front of him. He smacked one in the face, but the other two advanced on him. "Bring it on, mate. I've seen tougher than you." The Doom Knight in front yelled and charged. Austin8310 threw his knicicle, hitting the Doom Knight in the face and knocking him out. "One down, two to go." The second Doom Knight was more cautious, and charged from behind. Austin8310 spun on his flipper and nailed him with his fish. "TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! " Unluckily, while Austin8310 was battering the Doom Knight, the third one snuck up from behind and gave him a good crack over the head. THUMP. He fell like a rock. He was out for the count. That was, until Flystar55555 came from the sky and saved him! Picking him up, and slapping him to consciousness, they continued to battle. ---- It was near 8:00 PM, and the noob Manny Peng was eating some pie. He was happy the fact that Metal Explorer was gone. Now he wouldn't have to be babysat, and he was happier than ever. But his happiness would soon end. A very sad Darktan walked into his room. He appeared to be crying with and holding a tissue. "What's wong wor mwagesty? Dwo woo mwiss thwat nwoob Mwetal Wexpworer?" Darktan slightly smirked as he held the tissue over his face, but Manny didn't realize it. Little did he know that Darktan had all ways hated him, and was waiting for a chance to send him away. The penguin quickly took the smirk off his face though and started to cry again. "I'm afraid you have to move out Manny. With Metal Explorer gone there's no one to watch you," said Darktan while crying. Manny then screamed. "I ONWY THWEE! I ONWY THWEE! Pwease don't send mwe away!" Darktan continued to cry. "I don't have time to watch you dear Manny. I'll have to send you somewhere else." A cage then popped out of the floor and captured the Mwa Mwa Penguin. Darktan called a Skua and Manny Peng was ready to be carried off. "Oh please at least try and find him a good home," Darktan said in a fake cry. The Skua grabbed the cage, and Manny was ready to be carried off to Ban Island. The Mwa Mwa Penguin screamed. In fact, he screamed so loud that Fred's glasses almost cracked. "I ONWY THWEE! I IS SWO SWAD!" "Good bye Manny, good bye," said Darktan as he sobbed and closed the window. Once he closed it, crying turned into laughter. His eyes glowed, and he laughed his trademark laugh. "Ha ha ha, good riddance." Darktan then went back to his seat to watch the war. ---- As the Skua was carrying Manny off to Ban Island, it suddenly took a right turn at 90-150 and flew to an island. Lightning forked all around the landmass, and a dank, rusted prison was illuminated in the storm. Sheets of rain fell as Manny trembled at the menacing structure ahead of him. "W-w-wait, this is nwot Bw-b-bwan Iswand?" Said a confused Manny. The Skua landed next to him. She had an evil smirk on her face. Then things got even more creepy. The Skua pulled off her disguise and all was revealed. The Skua was none other than Mabel wearing a propeller hat, disguised as a bird. "There's been a change of plans Manny," she said. "Ban Island is to good a punishment for you. You'll remain in prison until you can talk like a normal penguin." Mabel then threw off the propeller hat and stomped on it (she only wore it so she could snatch Manny Peng). "And the best part is, I'll be your teacher. Welcome to Owcatraz." Mabel smirked and Manny cried so much that the cage would've flooded if it didn't have a window (don't worry everyone, Manny had eaten to much chocolate the other day so he couldn't fit through it). Mabel then made an evil laugh as she carried Manny Peng to his cell for his first school lesson. Lightning flashed as Mabel brought up a chalk board. "Your first lesson: Grammar." "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ---- "Hey Tails did you hear that. Manny's gone. Oh yah!" Yelled Speeddasher as he was talking to Tails on his phone. "Yah that was awesome," Tails replied. "One Mwa Mwa Penguin in the USA down, about 1,550,670 to go." Speed then said goodbye and put his phone away. He then got out a megaphone and spoke into it. "Hey everyone! Manny Peng has finally been put in jail! And his teacher is Mabel!" Everyone was silent for a minute. Then everyone (including Darktan's minions) cheered. They were all as happy as they could ever be, and some even started dancing. About an hour later though everyone got back to the Pie War. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays